1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for connecting a well pipe inside a well casing to a hole that is transversely disposed through a hole in the well casing, and connecting to the transversely-disposed hole external to the casing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a well made of plastic parts, and to both apparatus and method for removably clamping a plastic adapter plug assembly against the inside of a plastic well casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cramer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,286, provides a well adapter which includes means for forcing an adapter plug transversely against a seal that is disposed between the adapter plug and a transversely-disposed hole in the well casing. The adapter plug includes a sector-shaped member that is retained in an arcuately-shaped track by forming both the sector-shaped member and the arcuately-shaped track with inclined faces.
Rubber balls are used as friction members to prevent gravity, or other forces, from moving the arcuately-shaped member downward and out into contact with the casing accidentially. A screw member is disposed parallel to the casing axis to provide a locking force that presses the arcuately-shaped member downwardly, around the arcuately-shaped track, and outwardly against the casing, thereby compressing a resilient seal that is disposed diametrically across from the arcuately-shaped member.
The adapter plug is maintained in a correct vertical relationship with the hole in the casing by means of a hook that extends outwardly from the adapter plug and that engages the hole in the casing.
Pugh, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,818 provides a well adapter in which a vertically-disposed draw bolt pulls a wedge-shaped expansion block upwardly, forcing another wedge-shaped expansion block outwardly, and forcing another member into engagement with the well casing.
The clamping force against the casing wall is used for clamping the adapter plug in a fixed vertical position in the well casing and for forcing the adapter plug transversely against a resilient seal.
Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,730, provides a well adapter in which the adapter plug is forced transversely against a resilient seal and a hole in the side of the casing by a wedge that is disposed diametrically across from the resilient seal and the hole in the casing.